Pay-Per-View
by KazumiTheOtaku
Summary: Eren and Armin fluff. They watch a movie. Kissing ensues.


Pay-Per-View

By: KageTheOtaku

**Authors notes:**

**-Sorry if the characters are OOC I tried my best ;-;**

**-I'm Canadian, so some of the words might be spelled differently (such as: colour, favourite, etc.)**

Rated: T

Modern High School (grade 12) AU EreMin (Eren x Armin) and mentions of Annie x Armin

Annie dumps Armin in front of a crowd, and he is crushed. He retreats back home, and receives a text from his best friend about it.

Yaoi, EreMin, mostly fluff, slightly descriptive

Annie was glad it was over. She found an interest in somebody else, and couldn't handle dating Armin any longer. It was a relief for her, but for Armin, not so much. He was confused, saddened, and absolutely irritated with everyone. He thought that Annie actually liked him, and now she would just go and break up with him in front of people in the mall? _Why couldn't of she just texted me?_ He thought. Armin wished that she just could of broken up in private... Maybe she really wasn't a good person after all like he thought.

O.o.o.O

Armin ran home after the events of that night at the mall. He rushed inside, and dried his tears while still sobbing like a baby. His grandfather wasn't home, and Armin assumed he probably was working a night shift again to try to earn a decent income although he should be retired already. Armin sighed, and looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were red and his eyes were bloodshot and teary. He honestly hated how sensitive he was, and he hated how easily he got embarrassed. When that happened, he always started to cry and he didn't know why he did it. Armin always just guessed that it was a natural instinct for him to cry when upset.

After calming down a little from washing his face, he changed into his comfy winter pyjamas and made himself an overflowing ice cream sundae. They were his favourite, and he assumed that this would at least make him feel a bit better. He quickly turned on the tv, and flipped the channel to one of his favourite shows, Supernatural. The episode tonight was a repeat, so Armin didn't really pay much attention to what happened.

About halfway through the episode, he heard a buzzing sound. It was coming from the coffee table, and it turned out to be his cellphone. He turned it on, and it read 11:28 PM. He unlocked it and hastily went to his texts. Who would even bother texting me at this time? How come they're still awake? He thought as he scrolled through the messages. The recent text happened to be from Eren, his best friend. It said:

_Hey Armin I heard wat happened_

Armin quickly typed back with proper grammar (unlike Eren)

_You did? Where did you hear it from? It's only been a couple hours..._

Eren texted back almost immediately

_Mikasa. I dont know where she heard_ _it tho_

_Mikasa_? Armin thought to himself

_How did she hear about it_? _Was it Annie who told her_? He soon texted Eren back again, saying

_Oh... I sure hope it doesn't get around_ _to everyone_...

He responded saying

_Are you ok? U r using lots of ...s_

Armin sighed and swore internally because now Eren knows that he's depressed about it all

_I'm fine, so don't worry about it_ :)

Eren responded once again saying

_Are you sure? I'm gonna call u_

Armin started to type, but before he could finish, his phone rang. He picked it up and started by saying a casual "Hi."

"Hey. Are you sure you're okay? For some reason you don't sound normal." Eren's voice said calmly on the other end.

"Don't sound normal? Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine. Breakups are hard though... I-I really thought she liked me..." Armin replied, stifling a sob.

"Do to want me to come over?"

"I'm fine here, you don't need to. I can handle this myself. Plus, it's practically midnight."

"That doesn't matter. You're not saying that I can't come over though?"

"No. I'm just saying that you can if you want to."

"Okay! I'll be there in 10!" Eren finished cheerfully, as he hung up the phone. Armin hung up the phone too, and walked back over to the couch.

He yawned, not letting himself fall asleep before Eren came.

O.o.o.O

Eren came quicker than Armin had expected. Soon enough, the two were sitting on the couch, with more ice cream. Eren happily ate his, and wondered about Armin. Was he really okay? They had been friends since forever and he could tell when his friend wasn't sure about something or if he was lying. And in this case, Armin wasn't sure. If Armin was unhappy or depressed, Eren would always come over and help him, so this was normal for them.

"Armin..." Eren started to say, before Armin interrupted him

"Eren. Please stop worrying! I'm fine."

Eren now became frustrated with Armin because he wasn't telling the truth.

"Armin-"

"Eren."

"Armin! Please let me talk!"

"...fine."

"Thank you. Now, you can't just tell me you're fine when you look like a wreck and I can tell you've been crying and sad. Please just let me help you. It's not the end of your life because of a stupid breakup. Annie is an annoying brat who doesn't deserve someone as amazing and awesome as you."

Armin blushed a deep scarlet at that compliment. He wondered why he felt this way around Eren, and he considered what Eren said. He then decided on an answer.

"You're right, Eren. It's not the end of my life because of a crappy night. Sure, I was completely embarrassed and upset, but you made it better, thanks."

"You're welcome." Eren said, smiling at his best friend. Damn it, he thought to himself, he's so cute.

The two sat on the couch for a bit and Armin suggested watching a movie of some sort even though it was really late. Eren agreed, and they decided on watching "We bought a zoo", which both of them hadn't seen yet. Armin brought blankets for the movie and threw them all on top of Eren's head and giggled. Eren laughed too, and whispered

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I hate seeing you like that."

Armin blushed at the comment, and sat down beside his best friend. (He secretly hoped that Eren had noticed his blush, but didn't even really understand why he felt this way) Armin snuggled up again Eren's shoulder and pressed play on the remote.

The movie started and the two kept talking. They didn't even pay much attention to the storyline, until the sad scene when the father remembers his deceased wife and looks at pictures of her on his laptop.

This scene made Armin's eyes well up with tears, and they rolled down his pale cheeks. He tried to be as quiet as possible beside Eren. To Armin's dismay, Eren noticed his crying and draped his arm around Armin's slim figure. Armin blushed a light pink and scolded himself internally for blushing again in front of Eren. He wondered if Eren felt the same way. Then Eren whispered into Armin's hair

"I do admit, this scene is pretty damn sad..." Armin giggled at his comment, agreeing, and let Eren play with his blond locks.

O.o.o.O

Eren's mind drifted back to their childhood when they would play with each others hair. Armin would always whine when Eren would braid his hair because it was embarrassing and then he'd get revenge by making Eren have girly piggy-tails.

The two always were together and Eren liked it when Armin would bring one of his grandfathers books with him. They'd read about far away places and they would dream about seeing the ocean and its so-called "salt water." The ocean sounded amazing.

O.o.o.O

Good thing it was a Friday, or else they'd have school to go to the next day. A little later during the movie, the boy meets this girl and they kiss. Eren stopped playing with Armin's hair at this scene and just watched silently. Armin guessed that his friend was just in deep thought, because usually during a kissing scene Eren would make some comment. He didn't ask Eren what was wrong or anything though, because that might be embarrassing. Embarrassing Eren was the last thing he wanted to do.

Suddenly, Eren pulled Armin closer to him, so their sides were touching. Not that Armin minded at all, but he was still confused about why he kept blushing. He thought that Eren would be attractive when he was older, but not to himself. Armin didn't know where all these feelings were coming from. Eren, on the other hand, knew what he felt. He knew he liked his best friend, but never wanted to express it to him until now.

Then, in that one moment of time, Eren lifted up Armins chin so they could face each other. Eren stared at Armin, and Armin's face heated up once again. He cursed internally, but continued to blush sheepishly. Eren took a deep breath, and said

"Armin, I don't know what has gotten into me, but I just need to say something."

Armin replied saying

"What is it?"

Eren stuttered and started blushing for the first time that night and said

"I-I... Please don't hate me, Armin."

Armin, who was now really confused, replied "what-" but was cut off by Eren pulling his face to his own, and kissing him. Armin's eyes opened wide in shock, and he stared at Eren, but then melted into the kiss. Eren wrapped his arms around Armin's waist, and he liked it. For some odd reason, Annie and him never kissed. They never hugged or showed displays of affection. Maybe it was because they both knew inside that they weren't meant to be together. Armin liked kissing Eren, and he started to kiss back. Eren grinned, and pulled him closer. The kiss was cut off by both of them gasping for the damn thing they need called air. They both stared at each other with flushed cheeks and Eren spoke up first. He said

"A-Armin... I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help it... I'm so so sorry."

Armin smiled at him and told him

"It's okay, Eren. It's not like I'm mad at you or anything."

Eren smiled back genuinely, and said "Really? You're not mad... But that means that-" he was cut off by Armin hugging him and saying

"Yes. That's right."

Eren was now confused

"B-but you were with Annie!"

Armin giggled at Eren and he found it absolutely adorable.

"That's why we didn't like each other, silly! It's weird because I just figured it out myself!"

"What? You didn't know that you were-" Eren was cut off again by Armin

"Nope."

"Oh..." The two sat in silence for awhile, processing what just happened. Armin was confused with all of his feelings, and Eren was happy to express his feelings. The only thing wrong was that Eren didn't know yet if Armin liked him back. Eren was the one to break the silence once again "Armin?"

"Yes?" Armin replied with a smile.

"Do you hate me now?" Eren asked, looking down at his feet.

"Of course not! I j-just don't know how I feel yet. I'm over Annie, but us kissing just made me feel different..." Armin tried to explain, but couldn't make out the words properly.

"Oh, okay. I see how it is." Eren said, respecting Armin's choices even though they might be disappointing. Soon after that Armin spoke up in a whisper, saying "Actually, to be honest, kissing you felt good."

"Huh? Wha?! Really?" Eren said, his face going from shock to confusion to grinning all in a split-second. Armin blushed again at his reaction, and nodded a tiny bit. Eren bit his lip, and Armin stared at Eren. Trying to think of what to say, Armin leaned in and kissed him. Eren was shocked at first, but soon kissed back. The kiss was longer and more passionate than the first one, with both the boys battling for dominance. Eren won in the end, and pulled Armin right up against him. To Eren, Armin tasted distinctly like pure Armin. A mixture of salty tears, paper and the smell of Armin's old house. Eren found it great. To Armin, Eren tasted like smoke. Not the bad smoke, but the good-smelling smoke. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and closed his eyes. They kissed for a good 2 minutes, and finally broke away, panting for air once again. Armin flopped back down on the couch and snuggled up against Eren's chest. Eren let him, and played with his hair affectionately.

Armin looked up at Eren and whispered "I'm tired."

Eren grinned down at Armin and said "Me too. You should go to sleep. It's really late, and I might need to head home soon."

Armin pouted cutely and said "Don't leave me" while Eren stroked his golden mop of hair.

Eren responded saying

"I won't- and I don't care what my parents will say."

Armin laid his head down on Eren's chest near his heart and closed his eyes. He whispered up to Eren "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Eren replied as he stared down at Armin's cute little face. He couldn't believe what just happened in the last hour. He continued to touch Armin's hair and looked up to the tv screen. The movie was still playing and the family looked happy and the zoo was all fixed up. He nudged Armin's shoulder with his arm and Armin's blue orbs opened up to stare at Eren's green ones.

"What is it?" He said in his tired and slightly more raspy voice.

"The zoo's all fixed and the family is happy again." Eren said, motioning to the screen. Armin stared in awe at the fixed zoo receiving visitors and the happy family that used to be broken. Then he looked up at Eren and said "A happy ending, huh?"

"Yeah." Eren replied with a smile, and they both laughed. They didn't even know why it was funny, but continued to laugh. Eren found Armin's laugh adorable and innocent. He couldn't stop thinking to himself about how darn cute Armin was and about how Armin could be his. After their laughter slowed, Eren pushed Armin out of the way so they could look at each other. Eren cleared his throat, and held Armin's hand. Then he asked, stuttering "A-Armin, will you go out with me?"

Armin's face lit up joyfully, and he exclaimed "Yes! I'd love to!" Eren smirked, and placed a quick kiss to Armin's lips. Armin quickly hugged Eren, and Eren hugged back. When they looked back to the tv screen, the credits for the movie were rolling. Armin yawned and laid down beside Eren on the couch. Eren embraced Armin, knowing that he'd fall asleep really soon. Eren closed his eyes, and pulled Armin closer to him. Armin noticed, and looked up to see Eren. Eren opened his eyes, and looked down at his boyfriend.

"Goodnight Armin." He said, smiling. He gave Armin a small peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight Eren." Armin whispered back to his boyfriend.

He would of never thought that Eren, his best friend would of helped him this much. He felt completely over Annie, and he was totally in love all over again, except this time it was actually real. He knew that Eren was going to be awesome and he'd never break up with him. And to think, he wouldn't have been kissed by Eren if it weren't for that movie, and he wouldn't of gotten asked out if it weren't for that kiss. He really did love Eren, but never noticed it before. Thank goodness for Pay-Per-View movies.

**The end! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
